Talk:New: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock
Formation: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock Shouldn't Summoning Three-Way Deadlock be listed as a formation under their Team jutsu like Ino-Shika-Cho formation is listed under Team Asuma's Team jutsu? Since Minato himself acknowledged the Summoning Three-Way Deadlock in chapter #634 I think it should be listed under their Team jutsu. Further more it should also be listed under the Sannin's team jutsu since it originated from them.Gold-king99 (talk) 07:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if you'd look at the game, the technique itself has more actions than just summoning the creatures. All Team Kakashi did in the anime was summon their creatures.--Omojuze (talk) 09:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I realized that but the whole point of the technique is to summon Katsuyu, Manda and Gamabunta/Gamakichi together at the battlefield the same thing Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru did themselves thats why it's called the Three Way Deadlock. And many times in the game they add extra action to make the jutsu look stronger but the main point in this jutsu is to summon all three of the summonsing together.Gold-king99 (talk) 11:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, then it's basically just plain Summoning Technique, just with a fancier name.--Omojuze (talk) 12:01, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well then why did Minato state that it's called the Three-way Deadlock if it's just a plain summoning technique? Also if Kishimoto wrote it with a fancier name in the manga then there's obviously a difference.Gold-king99 (talk) 12:27, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::He didn't 'cause he didn't use it alongside two other users. And tell me how it's not just a plain summoning technique then?--Omojuze (talk) 12:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I didn't say he used it I said that he stated it (he most likely knew about it because he was Jiraiya's student) like when he named Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero why is it when he named this jutsu that a page was created but not for the Three-Way Deadlock? It's not a plain summoning because it is stated to have a different name and three users must be able to summon either Katsuyu, Manda or Gamabunta/Gamakichi it's at least formation for like Ino-Shika-Cho.Gold-king99 (talk) 13:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::And what makes it special when just these three are summoned? Just mention it in the trivia if you really feel the need to. As for the article itself, it's just plain Summoning Technique, while the scorch release one is a cooperation ninjutsu that has two natures and combines two different techniques.--Omojuze (talk) 13:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::What makes it so special is that it's a formation that can only happen with specific three summoners and summonsing. It doesn't belong in the trivia it's a formation page. What makes Ino-Shika-Cho so special? The all use three jutsu's together, well that's the same as Sannin & Team Kakashi. It's summoning used at the same time to create a formation. And yeah whatever about Scorch release that's obviously a jutsu.Gold-king99 (talk) 13:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::What makes you say that the summonings "have to be specific"? That is considered speculation. Ino-Shika-Cho is special because it combines 3 different jutsu. This one, if it were to be created, is only 1. Plus, the Ino-Shika-Cho formation is from the databook, this one is not.--Omojuze (talk) 13:47, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I meant that the users must be able to summon specific summonsing (slug, snake and toad). Yes I know that In-Shika-Cho is special because of the reasons just like three people from each clan can come together and do the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, three people with "specific" summonings can do the Three-Way Deadlock formation. There has been shorter articles without even a plus. Not every jutsu has been in the databook but have been in the manga and anime.Gold-king99 (talk) 13:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC)